Forget Me Not
by Renaerys
Summary: An innocuous meeting. A heartfelt gift. When she learned what he'd done, she could never tell Sakura that for her, it had never been Sasuke. "A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely un-happen."
1. Hypermnesia

Forget-Me-Not – Hypermnesia  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Rating: T  
World: Slightly AU but will follow canon timelines.

**Story note: **The structure of this fic will be a little different from what I normally do. It's about memories and how we remember, so I wanted to try to tell it like a memory. Memories are disjointed and ethereal. Sometimes there are huge chunks of time we cannot recall or faces we cannot remember, and other times we remember something in such vivid detail that we can recall the exact time of day or the exact look in the person's eyes. Memories are like highlights, and it's those highlights I'll be focusing on here. It's supposed to be disjointed and a bit jarring. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Hypermnesia (n.) - abnormally vivid memory of the past_

* * *

The first time Yamanaka Ino met Uchiha Itachi they did not speak.

Ino had not wanted to go to that meeting with her father, but he'd insisted that it was important for her to show her face to the other clan leaders and Konoha higher-ups as the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Ino made a sour face. What did she care for stupid clan leaders and their stupid meetings? They always looked too serious or too boring, and they never looked at _her._ Seven-year-old girls did not command attention, and that was a shame because Ino _deserved_ attention.

"Yamanaka-san."

Little Ino looked up from her father's side at the owner of the particularly stern voice. He was a tall man who looked like he'd been born with a frown on his face. Ino clutched the fabric of her father's pants in her small fist. She wasn't _scared;_ she just didn't _know_ this man.

"Uchiha-san," Inoichi said with a polite smile. "I trust your family is well?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Well, thank you." Inoichi reached a hand down and patted Ino on her head. "This is my daughter, Ino."

The man called 'Uchiha' peered down at Ino over his nose. She had to suppress the urge to wrinkle her nose because she knew her father wouldn't want her to be rude, but the way the man looked at her made her feel small and unimportant. She didn't like that look. He immediately returned his eyes to her father and continued as if she weren't even there.

"She's of an age with my youngest, I presume."

Why didn't he look at _her_ if he was going to talk about her? Ino tightened her fist in her father's pant leg. She disliked his look, but she disliked being ignored even more.

"Yes, I believe they are in the same year at the Academy. Did you bring him tonight?"

"There would be little meaning in that. Itachi is my heir."

The Uchiha man gestured to the left and suddenly there was a boy standing there who hadn't been standing there before. He was taller than Ino, clearly older by several years, and he didn't smile. He had the same face as the man, whom Ino understood to be his father.

"Itachi-san, I've heard you will be promoted to the ANBU Black-ops very soon. That is a remarkable accomplishment. I'm sure you and your family must be very proud," Inoichi said with that same polite smile.

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san. I am honored by the Hokage's decision to promote me," the boy called 'Itachi' said.

Ino watched him and thought he sounded more like the stuffy adults than a boy his age. Was he really ANBU like her father had said? Ino saw ANBU shinobi coming to her house to discuss work related matters with her father sometimes. They were supposed to be the strongest shinobi in all of Konoha, her father said. That meant this boy, Itachi, must be very strong, too. She wondered if he was stronger than her father.

Itachi felt the weight of her luminous blue eyes on him and turned to catch them in his. Ino couldn't help but think that his eyes looked tired and a little sad. She offered him a small smile because that's what her mother always told her to do when someone looked sad. He watched her smile at him and blinked, like he hadn't seen right. He didn't smile back.

"Everyone, please take your seats. We will begin shortly," came a voice from the front of the meeting hall.

"Excuse us, Yamanaka-san. I'm speaking first today, so we'll be sitting at the front."

"Of course."

The Uchiha man bowed and Itachi mirrored the action with perfect poise, like he did it as often as he tied his shoes. Ino caught his eyes, fleetingly, as he turned to go. They disappeared in the crowd of clan leaders and their heirs and retainers to take their seats. Inoichi plucked Ino's fist from its death grip on his pants and gently pulled her after him to their own seats.

"Daddy, is he really going to be ANBU?" Ino asked her father once they were seated.

"Itachi-san? Yes, it was announced only yesterday. He's probably the youngest shinobi ever to be raised to the position. It is a great honor on his house."

Ino frowned and tugged at a lock of her short blonde hair. "He looked sad."

Inoichi fixed his daughter with a curious look. He grabbed her small hand in his to keep her from fidgeting with her hair. "Ino, with strength and skill comes a great deal of responsibility. The ANBU are among the most powerful shinobi in the land, and their job is to protect the people of Konoha. Itachi-san is very strong, but he's also very young. And when you are young, to bear such a heavy responsibility is even harder than when you are older. It's probably taking him some time to adjust, that's all."

"Then why does he want to do it?"

"Well, he is the heir to the Uchiha clan and these things are expected of him. It won't be easy, but Itachi-san is a genius shinobi who has the Hokage's trust. I have no doubt that Konoha will be a safer place because of his contribution."

"So he doesn't _want_ to do it; he _has_ to."

Inoichi ruffled her hair, something that Ino didn't like because it made her look like she just got out of bed.

"All Konoha shinobi want to do their part to protect the village. Itachi-san is no different."

Ino thought about her father's words. She supposed it made sense for a shinobi to want to protect Konoha. She was training to become a shinobi too, and she couldn't wait to be strong like her father and keep the village safe. Maybe Itachi was just tired from training? ANBU probably had to train even harder than regular Jounin.

"Don't worry, Ino. And if you ever see him again, you should thank him for his hard work protecting Konoha."

"Yes, Daddy."

If she ever saw the mysterious boy again, she would do just that.

* * *

The second time Ino met Itachi he didn't remember her name.

"Itachi-san!" Little Ino waved to the boy she had met three weeks ago.

He stopped walking at the mention of his name and looked around for the source of the voice. Ino walked across the street to him. He was holding a bag of groceries. She could see the leafy ends of carrots poking out the side.

"Itachi-san," she said again. "I wanted to say thank you for all your hard work protecting the village."

Itachi looked down at the small girl with a hint of confusion. Perhaps he hadn't been expecting a little girl to call him out in public. He blinked at her and leaned down a bit. "Not at all."

Ino had to strain a bit to hear his soft voice over the din of the morning market crowd. It made her feel a little devious to be whispering like this, like they were sharing secrets.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "but do you know me from somewhere?"

Ino tilted her blonde head in confusion. Didn't he remember? Three weeks was a long time though, and he was probably so busy with ANBU duties. She smiled. "At the meeting three weeks ago. My father congratulated you, remember?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "Yamanaka Inoichi-san. He is your father."

It was a statement, but Ino nodded regardless, pleased that he hadn't forgotten. "I didn't see you before now, so I didn't get to say thank you."

He watched her silently for another moment then sighed. "Forgive me, but I cannot remember your name."

Ino's smile faded instantly. He didn't remember her _name_? "What? But you remembered when we met, the meeting…"

"Yes, I remember it well, but I'm sorry, I can't recall your first name. It was the first time I learned that your father had a daughter."

Ino wrinkled her nose. Her mother had always impressed upon her the importance of keeping her negative feelings to herself in front of strangers because it was rude to show disappointment, but she was _really _disappointed. "But I remembered _your_ name."

Itachi kneeled to the ground and set his grocery bag aside. At this height Ino could look down on him because she was still standing. She wouldn't kneel on the ground and get her dress dirty.

"It was very wicked of me to forget your name. If you tell me now, I promise I won't forget it ever again."

She peered at him, suspicious. Her father always told her to read in between people's words, to watch their movements carefully because then it was easier to see the truth in lies. Ino didn't like being lied to, but Itachi looked like he really was sorry. It was childish to stay mad at someone who was truly sorry, and at seven-years-old Ino was a lady and a kunoichi in training. She was no _child_.

"Ino," she said, all the while keeping her blue eyes trained on his black ones. "My name is Ino."

"Yamanaka Ino," Itachi repeated her name. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They still looked a little sad.

"Why are you sad?" Ino blurted out.

Itachi's smile faded and he looked at her thoughtfully. "Why do you think I'm sad?"

"Your eyes are sad. Daddy couldn't tell, but _I _can."

Itachi rose off the ground and retrieved his grocery bag. When he finished dusting himself off he looked down at her. "You're a very perceptive girl. I'm sure you will be a great shinobi one day, just like your father."

Ino didn't like the way he talked to her just then, like he wasn't really _listening_ to her. It was almost like he didn't want to talk about it. She wondered if this was a secret too. He might tell her why he was sad if she promised to keep it a secret. "I won't tell anyone."

He smiled down at her again, that same half smile that didn't reflect in his dark eyes. "I'm much happier now that I know your name," he said softly.

That's right, he'd forgotten her name. She still felt a little upset about that, now that she thought about it. But he'd apologized, so maybe it was okay to forgive him as long as he kept his promise not to forget it again. "You promised you wouldn't forget it. It's not nice to forget a girl's name, you know."

"Yes, I know, but I always keep my promises. The next time I see you, I'll call out your name so you'll know it's me, okay?"

Ino was satisfied with this answer and she smiled brightly at him. "Okay."

She watched him go with his single bag of groceries. He walked slowly, as if he wasn't in a hurry to get home. She couldn't help but think that he didn't seem much like any of the intimidating, almost scary ANBU she'd met before.

* * *

The third time Ino saw Itachi he had blood on his hands.

She didn't recognize him when he first stumbled out of the woods. He was wearing a black and white uniform, and a porcelain animal mask covered his face. Ino was picking flowers in a glen near the woods. Her mother had entrusted her with the task of collecting the delicate purple Columbines that were beginning to bloom naturally this time of year. The last thing Ino expected to find in that little glen was a masked ANBU Black-ops with blood on his hands. She rose immediately, her features awash with concern and a little fear.

"ANBU-san? Are you hurt?"

He turned to face her and hid his hands behind his back so she wouldn't see the incriminating crimson stains. "Ino," he said, though it was somewhat muffled because of the mask.

Ino frowned. He knew her? Did that mean she was supposed to know him? She walked over to him, her blue eyes watching him carefully, suspiciously. "Who are you?"

He turned around so that she wouldn't see the way the blood on his hands smeared red and angry across the white mask as he removed it. He turned back around to face her. "It's me, Ino."

Immediately, Ino brightened like the afternoon sunshine. "Itachi-san!" She dropped her handful of flowers and ran up to him. "You remembered my name."

"I promised I wouldn't forget," he said gently. "What are you doing in a place like this? It's getting late."

She picked up one of the delicate Columbines she'd dropped and held it out to him. "I'm picking flowers for my family's shop, Yamanaka Flowers. You know it, right?"

"Yes, I know it, but you shouldn't be here alone."

"I'm not alone; you're here too. You'll protect me if bad men come, right?"

He sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. She didn't notice. "Yes, of course I will."

Ino finally remembered that she'd seen blood on his hands even though he still hid them behind his back. "Are you hurt, Itachi-san? There's blood." She pointed to one of his obscured hands.

"Ah, no, I'm not hurt. It's not my blood."

"Can I see?"

He furrowed his brow ever so slightly. "Why?"

"I want to make sure you're not hurt."

He hesitated for a moment but eventually relented. Slowly, he brought his hands forward for her to see. Ino's blue eyes widened in a mixture of wonderment and slight repulsion. At the Academy they were learning to use kunai and shuriken, and sometimes the students cut themselves. Ino rarely cut herself because she was _good_ at weapons training, unlike some of the other kids. She'd never seen so much blood on one person's hands until now. It was up to Itachi's mid-forearms on both hands, dark and sticky and a little caked. It smelled like rust.

"This…was a bad man's blood, right?" She looked up at him with wide cerulean eyes, searching.

"Yes. A very bad man."

"But he's gone now, right? He can't hurt us now."

Itachi's dark eyes seemed to flash with some unreadable emotion, but Ino couldn't tell what it was. "No, he can't hurt us now."

Ino smiled at him. Somehow, even though somewhere in her seven-year-old mind she could understand that Itachi must have killed the enemy shinobi, she felt safe. He hurt the enemy, but he promised to protect her because he was ANBU and that's what ANBU did. She reached out and grabbed one of his bloody hands before he could pull away. "There's a sink in the flower shop. You can wash your hands."

He retracted his hand when she tried to pull him along after her. Some of the blood had smeared on her smaller hand and he was staring fixedly at it now. "You shouldn't have done that. There's blood on your hand now."

Itachi reached in his vest pocket and pulled out a square cloth. Dark red fingerprints bloomed on the white material where he touched it. He held it out to her. "Clean it off."

"But it's already dirty," she said, indicating the bloody spots on the small cloth.

Itachi nudged her hand with the little cloth, urging her to take it. "Clean off the blood."

Ino frowned at him, unsure why he wanted her to take it. The look in his eyes made her uncomfortable so she took it and did as he bade. When he saw that she had obeyed the strange glint was gone from his eyes and he looked like Itachi again.

"The flower shop is just over there," Ino said as she wrung her hands.

Itachi shook his head. "It's alright. I have to report to the Hokage. I'll clean up there."

Ino didn't like this answer. "But it's just there," she said, pointing to the right. "There's water and everything, Itachi-san."

He regarded her silently and Ino was reminded of the sadness in his eyes. It was still there. "Blood and flowers don't mix well."

She realized then that no matter what she said, he wouldn't come with her. It made her a little angry that he didn't want to listen to her, but at least she could get him to come another time. "Next time come to the shop. Promise."

He inclined his head in understanding. "I promise, Ino."

Itachi always kept his promises.

* * *

The fourth time they met, Itachi rejected Ino.

He kept his promise to visit her at the Yamanaka flower shop, where she was fussing over an arrangement. Her mother had been teaching her the art of flower arrangement and now Ino was attempting to do her own projects for practice.

"All the girls in school like Sasuke," Ino said when Itachi had shown up unexpected on a rare break from his duties.

It had been two months since they last met. Itachi's little brother was the most popular boy in Ino's class at the Academy. It hadn't taken Ino long to discover the family ties between the two of them despite their spectacularly different personalities.

"But I don't get it. Sasuke isn't like you at all," Ino said as she tried in vain to place a Jonquil. "You're brothers, so isn't that weird?"

"No, I don't think so," Itachi said. "It would not want him to be like me."

Ino stopped her ministrations and gave Itachi a confused look, only to find that he was examining her attempt at an arrangement instead of at her. "Itachi-san, I want to give you a present."

Itachi looked up and met her blue eyes and smiling face. "What is it?"

"Flowers. I arranged them myself!"

Ino jumped down from the booster stool and scampered around the back of the cash register to retrieve a small, wrapped bundle. She clutched it to her chest and returned to where Itachi was standing.

"I don't have time to care of flowers."

Ino pouted and clutched the bundle tighter. She knew Itachi was very busy with his various responsibilities. It had been so long since she'd last seen him even though he promised he would visit her family's shop as soon as he was able. Of course he wouldn't have time to take care of some dumb flowers, she thought. She felt stupid for even _thinking_ he would. Still, it _hurt_ that he didn't want her present. She'd worked so hard them, too…

"Why don't you give them to Sasuke?"

"But I made them for _you_."

Itachi closed the distance between them and kneeled down in front of her the way he had that day in the market. Raising up a hand, he pushed a few wisps of blonde hair that had fallen free of her barrette behind her ear. "I'm very happy that you made them for me, but it would be cruel to leave them at home with no one to take care of them. Flowers need special attention, right?"

Ino nodded. Her jaw was clenched tight so she would remember not to whine or worse, cry. She would not cry even if he hurt her. She _would not._

"But since I'm always away, they would suffer by themselves and eventually die. I don't want that to happen."

Ino shook her head. It made so much sense when he said it like that, but it still _hurt._ "I don't want that, either," she said. Bravely, she forced herself to look him in the eye so he would know she wasn't mad at him. "It was a stupid idea."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't stupid. No one's ever given me flowers before."

"No one?"

"No one."

It made her feel a little better, like she had done something special for him. An idea clicked in her mind just then. If he couldn't accept flowers, maybe she should think of something else to give him. Just because he didn't want the flowers didn't mean he didn't want _any _present.

"I have to go now, Ino." Itachi stood and walked to the door, where he paused and looked back at her. "I'm sorry about the flowers."

He left and Ino watched him go. The bundle of flowers he didn't want lay forgotten on the tiled floor.

* * *

The last time Ino saw Itachi, he thanked her.

It had taken nearly three months to get her new present for Itachi and she hadn't seen him once during that time. Her birthday came and went with no sign of the mysteriously melancholy Uchiha heir, but Ino did not let that deter her. She wanted the next time she saw him to be when her present was ready.

It was late in the afternoon when the newly turned eight-year-old reached the Uchiha compound as fast as her short legs could carry her. She had to stop at the front gate to catch her breath so she wouldn't look winded and sweaty when she saw Itachi. He was already prettier than her, although she would never admit that out loud, so Ino wanted to look her best on this special occasion. She clutched the small box to her chest and marched boldly through the front gates into the Uchiha compound.

Uchiha family members milled about the area running errands, chatting about the latest gossip, and hanging up laundry to dry. Some children close to her age were playing a game of tag and ran across the street not two feet in front of her, causing her to stop or risk running into them. Ino pursed her lips at their carelessness—some people were trying to _walk_ here. But they darted away, completely oblivious to her irritation. Ino turned up her nose and continued on her way to the main house. They didn't matter, and she wasn't here for them, anyway.

She knocked on the front door of the main house and waited for admittance. Some people turned to look at the blonde, blue-eyed girl so out of place within the Uchiha family compound. Ino didn't mind their looks, though. She had always liked the attention. The door opened and Ino looked up to see the overly stern Uchiha clan leader himself. It took him a moment to realize his caller was barely as tall as his waist. He peered down at her over his nose.

"…You're Yamanaka's daughter," he said.

Ino remembered her courtesies and bowed low. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Uchiha-sama," she said. "I'm looking for Itachi-san."

"Itachi." He said it like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "What do you want with him?"

"I have something for him." She showed him the box. "Please, it's very important. It will only take a minute."

The Uchiha patriarch glared down at her. "I have not seen the boy here all day. But if you find him, tell him I need a word."

Ino opened her mouth to say something else, but the door slammed in her face. For a second she stared at the wood paneling, stunned. But then she came to her senses and made a face at the door. It was rude to show her distaste in front of strangers, but there was no one around to see it because he'd slammed the door in her face. Ino turned on her heel and stalked out of the compound, her anger rising off her in waves. When she made it to the gate she stopped and let her shoulders slump. The box still rested in her tiny hands. She didn't want to leave without giving it to Itachi, but his father had said he wasn't here. Where could he be if not here? The thought of him being out on a mission now made her heart sink a little. If he was gone from Konoha, he might not be back for weeks.

"Are you lost, little one?"

Ino looked up to see an ancient woman looking down on her with a kind smile. Her hair was a shade of white brighter than any Ino had ever seen on a person. It was almost blinding.

"No," Ino said. "I was just looking for someone, but he's not here."

The woman smiled at her. "Is that so? And who is it you're looking for?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

The woman clapped her hands together. "Itachi-sama! I didn't know he had such a pretty young friend."

The old woman patted Ino's head the way her father did. It didn't mess up her hair the way her father's pats did, though.

"I have something to give him." Ino held out the box for the old lady to see.

"A present, perhaps? Then you absolutely must find him. Let me see now. Itachi-sama is always up by dawn and has a habit of sneaking about where no one can see him. But these eyes are sharper than they look."

"Obaa-san, do you know where he went?" Ino gazed up at the old woman with big, hopeful eyes.

"I can't be sure, but I have an idea. Itachi-sama likes to spend time in the secret garden when he wants to be alone."

"A secret garden?" Ino slumped a little. If this garden was a secret then there was _no way_ she would be able to find it!

"Yes, a secret garden. But I'll tell you something, child." The old woman leaned closer. "I know where the garden is."

Immediately, Ino's blue eyes sparkled with hope. "Can you please tell me, obaa-san? Please?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. It's Itachi-sama's secret place."

Ino nodded vigorously. "I promise! I promise I won't tell!"

The old woman smiled kindly and whispered the location of the garden in Ino's ear—just to make sure no one could overhear. When she finished Ino smiled. It wasn't far from here. She thanked the old woman and scampered off.

Sure enough, Itachi was in his secret garden when Ino arrived. He was standing in the middle of the small garden clad in casual Uchiha attire. A bright red and white fan was emblazoned upon the back of his shirt. He sensed her presence and turned around to face her.

"Ino." He sounded a little surprised to see her.

"Obaa-san was right," Ino said happily. "I found you just where she said you'd be."

He inclined his head in mild curiosity. "You were looking for me."

"I have something for you."

Ino walked toward him, careful not to step on the rainbow of flowers that had been carefully and lovingly planted. She held out the box for him. "This is for you."

Itachi looked down at the small white box clutched dearly in the small girl's hands. He sighed and lowered himself to the ground, letting his back hunch. Ino looked at him with a worried expression on her face. He looked so weary, like he'd been running nonstop for days and days without taking any breaks.

"Itachi-san? Are you ok?"

He looked up at her and Ino noticed for the first time that the markings under his eyes seemed more pronounced than before, like the scars of time. He looked _older._

"Itachi," he said. "Just call me Itachi."

Ino had not been expecting this, but he looked so very tired that she didn't want to question him. "Itachi," she said, trying out the sound of his name stripped of the dry formalities.

"Yes, Ino?"

He still had that sad, almost haunted look in his eyes, but now it was compounded by the weary slump of his shoulders and the grooves on his face. He was still prettier than her, in spite of it all.

"I brought this for you."

He peered at the offered box and then looked back up at her. After a moment's hesitation he accepted it.

"Open it," Ino said, unable to fight the smile creeping its way onto her face.

He opened it. He stared at the contents for a full minute before looking back up at her. Before he could say anything, Ino interrupted.

"I know you said you don't have time to take care of flowers, but these don't need water or anything."

Itachi pulled the delicate necklace out of the box to get a better look at it in the low afternoon sun. It was a fine chain of obvious quality with three small pendants evenly spaced from the center. Upon closer examination, he made out faint carvings within each pendant inlaid with blue mother-of pearl. They were shaped like small flowers and glimmered with a periwinkle luster in the sunlight. Itachi thumbed one of the small, carved flowers. The design was such that it didn't stand out ostentatiously, and the layer of mother-of-pearl was thin enough to give off only a faint sheen. From a normal distance, one might not even notice the details.

"They're Forget-Me-Nots, so you'll never forget. You forgot my name once, but now you have no excuse, see?"

Itachi looked up at her with a strange look on his face. It was like he wanted to smile but couldn't. "I promised I would remember your name."

Ino smiled. "I know."

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Some things may be better off forgotten."

Ino frowned down at him and put her hands on her hips. "Maybe bad things, but good things should be remembered. Beautiful things. And things that make you happy."

Itachi was silent for a long time as he examined the simple but sturdy piece of jewelry. Ino wondered if he was going to tell her he didn't need her present like last time. The thought of a second rejection hurt, and she began to dread that feeling. This time she'd done it _right. _This time she had made sure she wouldn't give him something useless and stupid.

He unclasped the necklace and put it around his neck. Then he pulled his long ponytail out from under it. The chain rested just over his collarbone. Ino stared at the small pendants. She could barely make out the delicate floral design, but that was a good thing. She didn't think Itachi would like something flashy like the necklaces her mother wore, but as long as she knew the flowers were there that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, Ino."

Ino blinked in wonderment at the sight of his smile. It was the truest smile she'd ever seen on him. The sadness still lingered in the depths of his dark eyes, but it seemed to accent the real smile, pulling her in. A smile of her own spread across her face. He _liked _her present. He put it on. He wasn't throwing it away.

Itachi tucked loose wisps of blonde hair behind her ear. "I will never forget. I promise."

She believed him.

* * *

The next day at school, Ino took her assigned seat next to Nara Shikamaru who had fallen asleep. He always got there first since his family always woke at the crack of dawn, but Shikamaru had never been a morning person. Ino shoved him with her elbow to wake him up before he drooled all over their shared desk. Iruka walked in and called for everyone to please take their seats and be quiet. He stood behind his desk and stared at it with clenched fists. Ino frowned. Usually, their teacher was so cheerful. Everyone had arrived by then and taken their seats, but one seat remained empty. It was not like Sasuke to be late for school.

"Everyone, last night there was a terrible accident that took place at the Uchiha compound. I'm sure some of you are already aware of the situation," Iruka said heavily.

Whispers erupted from the confused students. Uchiha compound? Accident? Ino immediately thought of Itachi and hoped it was nothing serious. What if he was hurt? Or worse?

_Itachi is strong. He wouldn't let the bad men hurt him or anyone else, _Ino reassured herself.

"It's been confirmed that the entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered sometime late last night or early this morning."

Collective gasps resounded and people started talking more loudly. What was the meaning of this? Was this some kind of joke? Where was Sasuke? Everyone had a million and more questions, but Iruka merely put up a hand and waited for everyone to quiet down. His seriousness made Ino's hands shake.

Slaughtered.

The entire Uchiha clan.

Last night.

_No. No, this isn't right. No, no, no._

"Sasuke is unharmed and is currently being attended by the Hokage," Iruka said, his voice cracking.

_Itachi. What about Itachi? Is Itachi ok?_ Ino had to sit on her hands to keep them from shaking and making noise against her desk.

Iruka rubbed his eyes hard and Ino noticed he was crying. "Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi…"

_Yes, Itachi. Itachi is ok, right? Right?_

"Uchiha Itachi has been confirmed to be responsible for the…the massacre," Iruka coughed in an attempt to clear his constricted throat. "H-He has fled the village and his whereabouts are currently unknown…"

Ino didn't hear the rest of it. All around her students were falling into various stages of desperation and despair. Some were sobbing loudly, some were demanding to see Sasuke, some were shouting that Iruka was making it all up. But Ino knew it was no joke. No one would ever joke about something like this.

Ino wasn't shouting or making demands of any kind. She just sat at her desk with her back straight as a rod and sitting on her shaking hands. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and turned her eyes puffy and red. But she didn't move.

_Itachi._

_The entire Uchiha clan._

_Sasuke is unharmed._

_Itachi._

_Late last night._

_Fled the village._

_Itachi._

_Whereabouts unknown._

_Responsible for the massacre._

_Itachi._

"Itachi," Ino whispered.

The only image she could bring to mind was the sight of him smiling for her in his secret garden. He promised her he would never forget.

* * *

**Author's note: **Before anyone yells at me, I know it's retarded to start a new story with three incomplete ones in the works still. Honestly, I can't even deal with this muse overload right now. Just go with it, please?

WOW, writing children's POVs is mega hard. Not sure if I'm super happy with the outcome. I don't know how long this will be. This is kind of a fun experiment with a different style of writing than my usual, so I'm discovering it as I go. Concrit and general feedback on how I'm doing is much appreciated. Reviews are love, and I love the readers who take the time to leave them!


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

Forget-Me-Not: Chapter 2 – Sasuke and Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino remembered crying her eyes out for a whole day and night when Iruka made the announcement about the Uchiha massacre. She couldn't understand what had happened at first. How could Itachi do something like that? And _why_? The Itachi she knew had been soft spoken and loyal, not a traitorous kin slayer. Then again, she never really knew him. They had only interacted a handful of times, and all of those times had been fairly superficial and innocent. They hadn't traded secrets or fought to the death together. She was just a curious seven-year-old girl who happened to be in the right place at the right time. Or perhaps it was the wrong time. She wasn't so sure anymore.

Ino thought about Itachi's too-stern father who had slammed the door in her face. He was dead now. And the kindly old woman who had told her about the secret garden the day she gave Itachi his present. She was dead too. All of them were dead, from the squealing babes to the hunchbacked elders. Dead. All except Sasuke and Itachi himself.

Ino hated that he'd killed them all. She hated that he'd left only Sasuke to grow up in solitude and shame. Most of all she hated the part of her that, deep down, was relieved to know Itachi still existed somewhere.

Five years later Ino still could not forget him. She hated that too. It felt like as long as he still existed in her memories, what happened between them could not be erased. Sometimes she would go for days without thinking about him at all. One time she even made it through an entire week during spring vacation, but the minute she walked back into the classroom and saw Sasuke sitting in the corner alone, she had to look away and remind herself that he wasn't Itachi. Whenever Sasuke spoke to her, whether it was to ask the time or during shuriken practice, she had to pretend like she didn't hear Itachi's voice saying her name instead of Sasuke's. It was a small wonder that people started to think she disliked Sasuke.

But it was never Sasuke; it had always been Itachi.

It got easier with time. Ino was the best in her year, tied for top of the class with Sasuke and Aburame Shino. She worked hard where her natural talents were underdeveloped or lacking. She believed in her abilities and made others believe in them too. She was popular and had many friends and admirers, boys and girls alike. What more could a thirteen-year-old girl ask for?

The fateful day that she lost her best friend in the entire world, Ino was working on a particularly vexing flower arrangement in the greenhouse of her family's flower shop. The simplicity of the task helped clear her mind and block out the clutter. Sakura had accompanied her.

"I think I like someone."

Ino turned to the pink-haired girl and peered at her suspiciously. "Oh, really?"

Sakura nodded excitedly. "He's so…so…"

Ino sighed. "Is it Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh… Yeah, how did you know?"

"Everyone likes Sasuke; he's the cutest guy in our class."

Sakura didn't look very happy to hear that if the slump of her shoulders and her downcast eyes were any indication. Ino felt bad about raining on Sakura's parade and offered her a smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Sasuke doesn't pay special attention to any of the girls, so you definitely have a chance."

Sakura perked up at this and gazed at Ino with green doe eyes. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Ino said with a confident smirk.

Sakura shook her head. She was so trusting and kind. Ino was so happy she'd taken the girl under her wing and befriended her. Sakura seemed a lot more confident in herself since they became friends.

"What about you? Do you like anyone?" Sakura asked.

Truth be told, Ino hadn't given much thought to the boys in their class as anything more than friends. Shikamaru was too lazy, Chouji was too fat, Naruto was too loud, Kiba was too smelly. The others were equally as unappealing. Sasuke was definitely the best choice for a crush; that much was plain to see. But he was so cold and serious all the time. He was too gloomy. It wasn't always like that. When they were younger, he had been happy and smiling and always bragged about his talented older brother.

Ino's breath hitched in her throat. _Itachi. _It always came back to Itachi. Five years and the memory of him still snuck up on her when she least expected it. He had _no right._

"So you _do_ like someone," Sakura said when she noticed Ino's gasp. "Who is it? Tell me!"

Ino shook her head. "No, that's not it."

Sakura gave her a sly look. "You can tell me. I'm your best friend, so I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you want."

_Itachi always kept his promises too_, Ino thought. _Until he decided to kill all the people he swore to protect._

But she could never reveal her thoughts to anyone. No one knew about her brief meetings with Itachi, and she planned on keeping it that way. If she could just put it out of her mind and pretend like it had never happened, then the memory would cease to exist. It would be like it never happened.

"Hey," Sakura said, suddenly looking a little nervous. "It's not Sasuke, is it?"

Ino blinked in confusion at the question. "Huh? Why would you say that?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why don't you just answer the question?"

It was Ino's turn to narrow her eyes. "And I'm asking why you would even ask that question in the first place."

Sakura shook her head. "Oh my god, it _is_ Sasuke, isn't it? You're avoiding the question because it's true."

Ino gaped at her best friend. "What? Sakura, you're jumping to conclusions."

"You're not even trying to deny it. I should have seen this before."

"Now wait just a minute—"

Sakura cut her off. "Everyone always thought you didn't like Sasuke because you never wanted to talk to him and you gave him weird looks, but this whole time… This whole time you were just shy because you _like_ him."

"Sakura, stop it. I don't like—"

"Don't lie to me! Not to me…" Sakura trailed off.

"I'm not lying!"

Sakura snapped her eyes up to lock with Ino's. "Then tell me who you like. If it's not Sasuke, then who is it?"

Words escaped her as Ino tried to think of something that would appease Sakura. Who could she name? Sakura knew her better than anyone and she would know if Ino was lying. Worse, if she didn't pick up on Ino's lie then she would try to encourage something between Ino and whatever boy she dared to name. It was a lose-lose situation. How could she possibly convince Sakura that she didn't like Sasuke?

An image of Itachi smiling a true smile flashed across her mind, unbidden and unwelcome. But it was just a memory, over and done with. It couldn't hurt her. In that instant, Ino realized that no matter how much she wanted to forget, or how much she tried to bury it, she just couldn't. She could not bury Uchiha Itachi. How could one person command so much attention without even trying, when he never deserved it? Not from her, not from anyone. He played dirty. Like he'd said, some things are better off forgotten, but that didn't mean they _could_ be forgotten.

Ino clenched her fists and stared at the tiled floor. No matter what, she could not take back her time with Itachi. She could not undo the smiles and the flowers and the blood. But she could not tell Sakura that. She could never tell Sakura that for her, it had never been Sasuke.

"You're right. It's Sasuke."

Sakura took a step back. "Y-You like…Sasuke…" She tried to wipe away the first signs of tears.

Ino stared at her hand, the one that had been covered in the enemy shinobi's blood because she touched Itachi's hand. Those bloody hands had kept her safe.

"Yes," Ino said, trying to fend off her own tears. "I like him."

Silence fell over the two girls as Sakura absorbed Ino's words. "Then I won't lose to you."

Ino looked up but Sakura's eyes were obscured by her long pink bangs. "I won't chase your shadow anymore. I _won't lose._"

Sakura lifted her face and they locked eyes. Hard jade met astonished cerulean.

"Sakura, you—"

"From today on we're not friends. You're my rival in love and I won't lose to you no matter what."

Ino was completely taken aback by Sakura's fiery determination. Where had the shy, self-conscious little girl with the wide forehead gone? When had Sakura bloomed into a beautiful Cosmos flower? Ino had to smile bitterly at that thought. She had always wanted Sakura to gain some confidence and carve out her own path. Now that she had a goal and a perceived obstacle to overcome to reach it, she seemed to be blossoming. She thought Sakura must really love Sasuke to want to be better for him. It was almost worth acting the part of rival if it meant Sakura would continue to grow. It was almost worth the end of their friendship.

"I won't lose to you, either…Forehead."

Sakura glared at her but shoved a clenched fist forward for Ino to bump. "From now on, we're rivals with the same goal."

_Itachi. _Was keeping the memory a secret worth losing her best friend?

"Rivals," Ino said, bumping her fist against Sakura's.

Yamanaka Ino hated many things about Uchiha Itachi. She hated that he had a place in her precious memories. She hated that he was the reason she'd just lost her best friend. But most of all, she hated how she could never hate him at all.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to play the part of the hopeless romantic. It was like a game, and Ino found the pawns more than willing to bend to her will. Sakura was easy. All it ever took was a well-timed snicker and a casual shoulder hug for her to react. It was a good kind of easy. Her anger burned like wild fire, big and hot and uncontrolled at the worst of times. It burned bigger and brighter the more Ino pushed her. The more Sakura burned, the stronger she became. That was enough for Ino. She hoped that one day it would be enough for Sakura too. Of all people, Sakura deserved to be strong.

Sasuke didn't resist, either. He never pushed her away, and she never had to look him in the eye—she was too busy looking at Sakura burning and flaring and bright. Ino was more like the embers, softly glowing and draped in ashes. But beneath the surface lay a hidden heat that never died, biding her time and never forgetting.

Once, Sasuke asked her why she did it. He was perceptive, like her. He could see through the ashes. He could see her looking at Sakura and never at him because he looked at her. Sometimes. When he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"For Sakura," Ino said, but he already knew that. She never lifted her eyes from the flowers she was primping. He watched her hands as they worked.

"You're wasting your time." He would never look at Sakura because she was too bright and all Sasuke had left were shadows.

"It's not about you."

"Then stop involving me."

Ino stopped her work and looked at him—_really_ looked at him. In the dim light of the greenhouse and under the shadows of a growing Ficus tree, he almost looked like _him. _ It was cruel how much he reminded her of the boy who'd wronged him in the worst way a person can be wronged.

"It's not my choice."

Ino leaned closer to Sasuke and took in his beauty. He _was_ beautiful, but not in that terrible sad way _he_ was in her memories. There was no sadness in Sasuke's eyes, only apathy and a little hatred, but mostly apathy. Hating required a lot energy and it was easier to try to turn it all off, forget like it ever happened, than to remember and hate and seethe. Ino preferred to spend her energy if it meant being able to hate Itachi even a tiny bit. Hatred was a kinder goal to chase than forgiveness.

"You look at me like you don't even see me."

Ino remembered thinking that day that maybe there was still room for Sasuke to be sad. He was alone and lonely children didn't like to be rejected. Sasuke had never been as old as Itachi. He would never be as old as Itachi.

"I do see you." _But I see him too._

Sasuke left and she didn't stop him. There was no point. She knew he wouldn't push her away because she wasn't looking for something from him, not like the others. Sakura wanted his love and Naruto wanted his friendship. Konoha wanted his power as the last Uchiha and all Sasuke wanted was the life of the brother who had betrayed him. And what did Itachi want?

She wondered if Itachi still kept his promises. She wondered if he still remembered, like she remembered. She wondered if her face stood out in his memories as vividly as his did in hers. Because she would always remember him as the boy who remembered her name, not the one who'd forgotten it. It was easier to accept him as the boy who smiled at her, rather than the creature who'd slaughtered his family. They weren't the same person, anyway. The boy from her memories died with the rest of the Uchiha clan.

Sometimes Ino wished she had given Sasuke the flowers Itachi had rejected.

* * *

Once, Ino met Sasuke when she wanted to meet Itachi.

She saw him standing just outside an old playground. The kids never frequented this particular playground because it wasn't as fun as the new one. All it had was a lousy sandbox and a rusty swing set. The new playground had slides and seesaws and a _bigger_ sandbox.

"What're you doing here alone?" asked a seven-year-old Ino.

The boy turned around to look at her, a little startled that someone had found him. When she got a look at him, Ino's blue eyes lit up because he looked like Itachi, even though he _wasn't. _"Sasuke," she said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to Sakura-chan's house. I always come through here."

"Well, this is _my_ place."

Ino made a sour face—because she didn't care what some _boy_ thought about her manners. "I don't see your name on it."

Sasuke glared at her and reached into his pocket to produce a shuriken. "I'll hit you. Itachi-nii-san's been helping me with my shuriken practice. I won't miss."

Ino just _hmph_ed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I dare you. I bet you'll miss."

Sasuke clenched his little fists in anger but made no move to throw it. "I don't want to hurt you," he said, as if this were the only reason he wasn't about to attack her.

Ino peered at him, but she believed him that he wouldn't hurt her. Not that he could, anyway. Ino had been practicing shuriken with her father and she was _good. _She walked over to the rain-rusted swing set and sat down on one of the two swings. It was low enough to the ground for her to jump up but too high for her dangling feet to touch the ground and give herself a push. She turned back to Sasuke, who was just watching her with a slightly irritated look on his face. She'd ignored him, after all.

"Push me," she said.

"I'm not gonna push you."

"But I can't reach the ground."

He just glared at her, unsure what to say to make her leave.

"This is a playground so let's _play_. Come on, push me."

He hesitated before walking over to where Ino sat on the swing. She smiled at him when he reached her side. "I'll push you next."

He blinked in surprise and tried to look tough, like he didn't _need_ her to push him because he was an Uchiha and Uchiha don't _need_ girls to push them. But he gave her a push because she looked like she needed it.

Ino's laughter filled the empty playground as she flew higher and higher until she jumped off the swing and landed deftly in the sand. She was a kunoichi in training and kunoichi always landed on their feet.

"I can do that too," Sasuke insisted, like it was no big deal.

"Bet you can't."

"Can too!"

"Can_not_!"

Sasuke scowled and jumped up on the swing, now very determined to prove her wrong. "Push me. You said you would."

Ino kept her word and pushed. She pushed and pushed and pushed, and Sasuke flew higher and higher and higher. When he smiled and started laughing, Ino smiled too. She thought he looked really happy and cute like that, like he was really having fun. Sasuke jumped off the swing at its highest arc and landed on the ground with a soft _thump. _Like Ino, he didn't fall or stumble because he was a shinobi and an Uchiha besides and he was _good. _He landed a little farther ahead from where Ino had and made sure she knew it. "See? I'm better at it than you."

"That's only because I pushed you higher. I'm better at pushing."

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Then we'll do it again so you _know_ I'm better at pushing."

They swung and pushed and flew for hours that day, always trying to go higher and farther and be better than they were. It was a competition but it turned into a game, and Sasuke tried to make Ino fly higher and she tried to make him fly higher. They were better together than alone. They were better when they worked together than against each other.

Sasuke flew higher than her in end. He was more nimble and graceful, like Itachi would have been. Ino knew, secretly, that Itachi would have been better at swinging than Sasuke because he was _better_ when she and Sasuke were just _good._ But she didn't tell Sasuke this because she liked it when he smiled. She wished Itachi would smile like that. She wondered if he even could.

"You're not like Itachi-san," she said as they panted and lay in the sandbox looking up at the clouds.

"I _am_," Sasuke countered. "I will be. I want to be just like Itachi-nii-san when I grow up." He was very proud of this goal.

Ino smiled and looked over at him. Sasuke was watching the clouds with a determined smile on his face. She remembered what Itachi had said about not wanting Sasuke to be like him in the flower shop. That was the day he'd rejected her present and told her she should have given the flowers to Sasuke. Somehow, she found herself agreeing with Itachi that Sasuke should not be like him. Itachi wouldn't have swung with her, but Sasuke did. Even though he was different from Itachi it wasn't _bad._

He noticed her staring and said, "What?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't mind that you're not like Itachi-san."

No matter what Sasuke knew he would never be Itachi, not for his father or his mother or for anyone in the Uchiha clan. He wished it wasn't like that, but the wishes of children were seldom heard within the walls of the Uchiha compound. Beyond the gate, in this deserted playground with a girl who'd helped him fly, that didn't matter so much. Itachi could do a lot of things, but Sasuke didn't think even _he _could fly.

"I have to go now. My mother will be worried," Ino said, standing up and dusting herself off.

Sasuke watched her go and didn't stop her. "Bye, Ino."

She stopped and turned to face him again, smiling. She waved at him enthusiastically. "Bye, Sasuke!"

* * *

Ino had never been so terrified in her life as the day she saw Sasuke lose himself. The Sound ninja was an enemy, and she knew that without Sasuke both their teams could have died. But watching him break the kid's arms as angry black splotches spread over his skin like a cancer had rendered her immobile with fear—something that had never happened before. Sasuke was saving them, but she didn't _feel_ safe.

It wasn't until Sakura hugged him from behind that he stopped and the _thing_ receded, but Ino suspected that it was only sleeping. There was darkness in Sasuke, she could _feel_ it in his chakra because Ino was sensitive enough to see things other people couldn't.

Or maybe it was that they refused to see it.

* * *

After all this time, Ino was starting to realize that she would probably never see Uchiha Itachi again. That was probably a good thing. The Itachi who had killed his family was not the Itachi who had smiled for her. They were two different people, and the one she used to know was dead, dead, dead. At least, it was easier to think about him that way.

She wasn't sad. She and Sakura had finally made up after their match in the Chuunin exams, which was a huge relief for Ino. Thirteen-year-old girls needed a best friend, and she was glad Sakura was still willing to be hers in spite of it all. They had even cheered on Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru together during the final round until the attack on Konoha ruined everything.

That day had been the longest day of Ino's life. While she was worried about Sakura running off with Naruto to find Sasuke and that scary Sunagakure Genin, Gaara, she knew she had a responsibility to stick with her team and help out in any way she could.

When a Sound shinobi nearly knifed her in the back, her father came to the rescue in a swirl of red and green and Shinranshin. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and snapped her out of her daze. They had to stick together and _fight_ because the village was under attack. Swallowing her fears, Ino fell in with the rest of Team 10 and concentrated on eliminating the threat—one enemy at a time. Together she, Shikamaru, and Chouji could take on one Sound shinobi (two if they took them by surprise). One by one, they fought and scraped and schemed until they were nearly dead on their feet.

It was strange, she thought, how her first time killing another person was hard to remember after the fact. It was just a blur of speed and knives and blood. There were no names, no faces, nothing. They just finished with one and moved on to the next, like a service line. Even her own blooming injuries faded into the background as adrenaline and everything she'd mastered under Asuma's guidance powered her attacks. All that mattered at the time was sticking together and protecting Konoha.

Their Hokage was dead for real. All that fighting, all that bloodshed and destruction, and they had still failed. It rained on the day of his funeral but for once Ino didn't care that her hair was getting soaked as she stood between Chouji and Shikamaru, their hands clasped in hers. Asuma didn't speak a word all day that day. Even the strongest shinobi in the village was still a man with family and loved ones who would miss him in ways the rest of the village could not understand.

As Team 10 neared the podium where they would be allowed to lay their white lilies, Team 7 walked toward them having just paid their respects. Ino and Sakura locked eyes, a thousand and one words passing between them in one look that conveyed more than any spoken words could ever say. In that instant, Ino was beyond grateful that she still had a best friend at a time like this.

Naruto pulled Sakura along by the hand, who in turn pulled Sasuke. In the split second when they passed each other Ino caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye. There was nothing to read into there, but he acknowledged her passing and they went their separate ways. It was funny, Ino reflected later on, how even if she'd wanted to reach out to him—she _didn't—_she would not have been able to while holding onto Chouji and Shikamaru.

Team 7 retreated into the fog as Team 10 ascended the podium and paid their respects to one of the greatest shinobi who had ever lived. And the whole time during which they performed the flower ritual, Ino fought the urge to turn back and search for the boy who looked like this should have been his funeral instead.

* * *

**Author's note: **Chapter 2! Before you ask, YES this fic will have some SasuIno. Can't write one Uchiha without the other I guess. More Itachi in the next chapter, I promise. If anyone is thrown off by the extreme time skipping, I'd like to refer you to my original Story Note in the first chapter. This is going to skip around a lot, and may not necessarily be in chronological order. Cool.

In general, I am blown away by the reader enthusiasm for this fledgling story! ItaIno(Sasu) ftw! Since I can't respond individually, thanks to the logged out reviewers: Guest and Uchiha Ino. My love for you knows no bounds, as you probably know by now. :)


	3. Shatter

Forget-Me-Not - Shatter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A pure beam of light penetrates a crystal and splits into seven distinct bars. They are each a part of the whole, broken pieces that can never fuse again once separated. They are fractures of something that used to glow, now hollow and glaring even though they once came from something beautiful.

_But no more._

Sometimes we see things that aren't really there. Or maybe it's that they are right there in front of us, but we're not really looking. Not because we don't want to see, but because we can't.

He won't let her. He doesn't want her to see him like this. If he's honest, he doesn't want anyone to see him like this. But he's never been an honest man.

Some things are better off forgotten, he thinks.

* * *

Ino remembered that day in shocks and bursts. Some things were starkly clear, like black and white, while others seemed fuzzy in her recollection. The details weren't necessarily important, anyway.

She was delivering flowers, she recalled. It must have been a bulk order because she was delivering to a nameless café in the western district of Konoha, a wheelbarrow and a civilian temp waiting for her outside with the large order of flowers. She made a beeline for the bar, order form in hand to confirm the purchase with the manager.

"Ah, you're from Yamanaka Flowers, right?" the male barista said when she waved him down and explained the flowers. "I'll get the manager for you. Would you mind waiting just a minute?"

"Sure," Ino said casually.

The barista disappeared in the back and left Ino to linger at the corner of the bar. She leaned her elbows on the counter and sighed. Taking the opportunity to peruse the little café, she took in the sight of a few patrons sipping espresso at the bar, while others filled the small tables armed with books and iced vanilla lattes. Most people were civilians, she realized. They were dressed casually and absorbed in their own conversations. No one paid her any mind.

In the corner of her eye, she imagined she spotted two individuals—maybe three? She couldn't quite remember. They seemed to blend into each other, dressed similarly in black and red. The bulky cloaks and straw hats obscured their faces, so she couldn't tell if she recognized them or not. They must have been foreigners, since she'd never seen anyone in Konoha dressed like that before.

"Miss? I hear you have some flowers for us."

Ino snapped her head around, all but forgetting the cloaked figures off in their dark corner. "Ah, yes, that's right. Are you Iwata Takeshi?"

"That's me. Where do I sign?" the manager said with a kind smile.

Ino handed him a pen and pointed to a dotted line. "Right here, please. Oh, and initial here."

He signed and Ino signaled to her civilian helper to start bringing in the flowers.

"Oh, just have him wheel it around back. It will be easier to unload there, and I have a couple of guys who can help."

"Alright," Ino said, relaying the message when her civilian helper brought in the first two pots of flowers.

"Thank you again, Miss…?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino," Ino said, flipping her still short ponytail over her shoulder. It had yet to grow out to its normal length after she'd cut it during the Chuunin exams.

It was hot outside and she felt listless even inside the café. She remembered that part vividly because it made the chill running down her spine that much more pronounced. There wasn't a draft, not in this heat, and the café had no air conditioning if the numerous ceiling fans were any indication. She shook her head, making for the exit, when that ominous prickling sent another wave of shivers up her back. She could be imagining things, but her sensitivity to chakra usually suggested otherwise. It felt like someone was watching her.

Instinctively, Ino turned around. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the dark corner where she'd seen the people in the black and red cloaks, but they were gone. The table was empty save for a pair of porcelain teacups and an empty plate with two bare dango sticks. Odd, she didn't see anyone go out. And she had been standing right by the door the entire time, so she surely would have noticed anyone trying to leave.

"Iwata-san?" she addressed the manager.

"Yes?"

"That table in the corner," she said, indicating the offending booth. "Who were the customers? I swear they were there just a minute ago, but now the table is empty."

Iwata frowned. "I'm not sure. We get a lot of faces in here, so it's hard to keep track of them all. Were they friends of yours?"

Ino looked back at the table one last time, frowning. The chills had left her, and all she felt was heavy and hot. She shook her head. "No."

* * *

She remembered the way Sasuke looked so feeble and broken lying in his starchy hospital cot, sleeping the afternoon away with a pained frown marring his regal features. She wondered if he was having a nightmare. She wouldn't blame him; not after the surprise visit from someone who had died and been reborn a monster.

She didn't want to leave, but she'd only stumbled upon his room by accident. Ino was delivering flowers to a nurse from an anonymous admirer when they brought him in. It was very covert, as if no one wanted it to get out that Uchiha Sasuke was unconscious and half dead. Why was he so beat up? What happened?

The nurses shooed her away when they found her looking in on him. Ino didn't protest, instead deciding to get some answers. No one she knew could beat up Sasuke so badly, except maybe that creepy boy from Sunagakure she'd seen skulking around. Even then she couldn't believe Sasuke would be in such terrible shape.

"…had a run-in with Akatsuki, they say," a nurse's voice drifted to her ears as Ino made her way out of the hospital.

_Who is Akatsuki?_

"And the blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"…in Room 4, I think…"

"…two of them, in red and black…"

_Red and black…_

"Didn't you hear? One of them was his brother, the one who killed their family."

At the mention of Sasuke's brother, Ino froze in place. Her eyes had gone wide as saucers and her blood felt like it had frosted over in her veins, sending icy ripples through her body. _Itachi…here in Konoha?_

"…probably came back to finish the job. That poor boy…"

Itachi had done this… She could not believe it. He was _here, _and it sounded like he was responsible not only for Sasuke's comatose condition, but also for an attack on Naruto. It was unfathomable. He was _here._

Ino ran out of the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke was still in a coma by the time Ino and Sakura returned with their flowers, having called a truce in their love rivalry for the time being. Ino was still dazed with the news that Itachi, of all people, had returned to Konoha and put all the male members of Sakura's team in intensive care.

"He's not awake yet," Sakura's soft voice floated to her ears. She sounded sad.

"We can leave the flowers. I'm sure he'll wake up soon and see them," Ino said, not really believing her own words.

This seemed to make Sakura feel a little better, and they placed their flowers on the windowsill. Ino brought a pink rose, and Sakura a white daffodil.

_A knight for her knight in shining armor, _Ino thought.

"Um, I'm going to stop by Lee's room. I'll…catch up with you later," Sakura said, clutching the other white daffodil in her hands.

Ino nodded her understanding and watched the pink-haired girl go. She seemed very shaken by the turn of events—and who could blame her? The seemingly infallible Team 7 had been brought to its knees by one man.

_Not a man; a monster._

Ino stared at Sasuke's bed. He was wrapped up in white bandages and swathed in starchy white hospital sheets. He almost looked dead like that. As soon as the thought had entered her mind, she shook her head to banish it and turned to leave.

She wondered if Itachi was already gone.

* * *

It wasn't until later, after the invasion of Konoha by Sand and Sound and the Sandaime Hokage's untimely death, that Ino realized what must have happened. It's funny how extreme adversity and tragedy can make people reflect on the past, reveling in details they might have otherwise overlooked or smoothed over.

Akatsuki, she'd found out, was the name of a certain criminal missing nin organization whose motives were as of yet unclear. They were the ones who had attacked Naruto and Sasuke. They were the ones Uchiha Itachi had allied himself with since his defection several years ago. They were the ones in the red and black cloaks. It was such a minor detail that Ino could not believe she remembered it at all. But like most things regarding Uchiha Itachi, she could not help but remember with startling clarity. The memory of him could never un-happen.

The red and black she'd seen in the café on the same day Sasuke and Naruto clashed with Itachi… It made her insides crawl to think that maybe, _just maybe, _she'd been in the same room as Itachi after so many years, and she didn't even realize it. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that it had to have been him. The observation of the red and black garb, and pinning them as foreigners, it all came back to her. They seemed to disappear without a trace, giving her no opportunity to detect their leave. Only skilled shinobi could have gotten away so effortlessly. And the way she'd felt uneasy, like a cold hand was running up her back the whole time they were there… Ino shook her head, willing the sensation away.

_He knew it was me._

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. It explained why they left so abruptly. If only she'd taken a better look, she might have even recognized him.

_He knew I would know his face._

Perhaps her memory could not quite un-happen for him, either.

* * *

The day before Sasuke left Konoha, Ino knew something was off about him.

They never talked much, not really. He came to accept her pseudo-rivalry with Sakura for his affections, probably because he knew she didn't do it for his benefit, but for Sakura's. He didn't like being caught up in the middle of things, but that wasn't Ino's fault. Sakura chose him, so he and Ino would have to deal with it.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He was at the old playground where they'd had their first real conversation five years ago. Since then, they hadn't spoken to each other much. Sasuke never laughed the way he had that day. Looking back on that time, she couldn't remember why she decided to go to the playground. What use did Genin have for swings and sandboxes, anyway? Maybe she had been taking a shortcut to get to Sakura's house, like the first time. Sasuke's presence stopped her from completing her journey to Sakura, ever the obstacle between their friendship. Or maybe he was the bridge between them. Perhaps he was both. Like last time, she couldn't abide just passing him by without a word or two.

"Ino," he said, his tone clipped. It didn't look like he wanted to talk, but when had Sasuke ever really wanted to talk since Itachi killed their family in cold blood?

Ino took a seat on the swing next to him. "You want a push?"

He continued staring at the dusty gravel, his feet propelling his swing lightly as if blown by a light summer breeze, but there was no wind here. The playground was ensconced by thick forest on all sides save for the two paths leading into and out of the area.

"I guess you don't need one now that you're taller," she said.

He looked up at her, his dark eyes unreadable. She couldn't help but think they looked a bit tired, but the anger in them simmered just beneath the surface. Sasuke's eyes had always been different from Itachi's. It helped remind her that he wasn't _him_.

_Good._

"I can swing on my own now." He didn't seem convinced of his own words.

"I guess," Ino said, thoughtful. "But sometimes it's easier when someone's there to give you a push, you know?"

"The way you push Sakura." He didn't try to conceal the irritation in his voice.

"It doesn't concern you."

"So you've told me. And yet, here you are."

They were silent for several moments, and Ino mimicked Sasuke's lazy swinging by digging her toes into the ground for momentum.

"You should make up with her."

Ino blinked at him, a little startled that he would seemingly care about Sakura's wellbeing. "We did, at the Chuunin exams."

Sasuke didn't look convinced as he continued to stare a hole in her face.

"She started it. I was only going along with it."

"It doesn't matter. She's weak, and she needs someone to support her."

Ino made a face at his choice of words. "You're wrong, Sasuke. Sakura is strong. She gets stronger every day. You just don't see it."

"I thought this didn't concern me."

Ino bit her lip, annoyed. What was wrong with him? Why was he being such a jerk? "It almost sounds like you wish this was about you."

"If you think I care, you're wrong."

Ino rolled her eyes, convinced that this conversation was going nowhere fast. Still, as she watched him push himself in a lazy arc, she was reminded of that day many years ago when they flew together. She wondered when Sasuke had lost his wings.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It…wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he stopped swinging. "It was never supposed to turn out like this."

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Can I do anything?"

He rose off his swing moved to stand directly in front of Ino's seated form still on the swing. She looked at him—really looked at him—and thought he looked older than his thirteen years.

"No."

He turned to leave, and she watched the embroidered Uchiha fan on his black shirt as he retreated. Itachi always wore clan regalia emblazoned with the Uchiha symbol, a show of pride in his family. Sasuke carried that pride like a heavy weight on his shoulders—the last of his kind. The last that still existed. He still existed, not like the boy who had died with the smile on his face and returned a monster.

"Sasuke," Ino called out to him, standing.

He turned his head to regard her, his expression blank.

_I'm sorry._

She tightened her grip on the chain holding up the old swing. "If you change your mind, I'll push you anytime. Just ask."

He didn't say anything, just nodded slightly before disappearing down the path. It was the last time she would see him for a very long time.

* * *

There were few things in this world worse than confirmation of death. Waiting for confirmation was one of them.

"Do you... Do you think they'll be back soon?"

Ino spared Hinata a glance askance, clenching her jaw at the sight of the pretty Hyuuga girl about to break into a thousand pieces of glass at the first sign of their teammates. Ino felt no better as she returned her worry stricken gaze to the treeline in the distance. Five hours they'd been waiting here and still no sign of the boys.

"They'll be here," Ino said resolutely, masking her inner turmoil and anxiety. _They have to come back._

Hinata let her eyes fall, and Ino grabbed her hand. She hadn't been expecting Hinata's grip to be so firm, and she guessed that grief brought out the inner fortitude in people.

And the fragility.

Sakura stood a ways to the side near the edge of the gates, her hands clasped before her chest as though she might break into a run without this small restraint. Hard green eyes stared steadfastly at the distant forest. She looked like a statue rooted to the spot, but Ino suspected there was a lot going on inside that big heart of hers. Never one to waver when she made a decision, Ino pulled Hinata toward Sakura's spot, where she grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand too.

Sakura turned to the other two girls in surprise, as though she'd forgotten that they were still here too, waiting for their teammates to return and dreading the worst. In a show of deep understanding, Ino forced herself to smile, and Sakura's eyes watered with tears she refused to shed, grateful for the support. It was still too early to let go.

They stood there for another two hours, the three of them together, bound by love for the teammates who'd left them chase after one of their own. Looking back, Ino could remember how much her legs ached from standing all afternoon, refusing to sit in case they showed up and she needed to get to them immediately. The others, Tenten and Shino and even some of their teachers, came to keep watch with them, silent beacons of slowly dwindling hope that stubbornly refused to be snuffed out completely.

And when finally Chouji and Neji appeared on the horizon, dragging each other inch by painful inch, the floodgates opened. Sakura gasped at the sight of the dying boys barely able to keep themselves upright while Ino took off at a sprint, Tenten hot on her heels. They reached the boys just as they collapsed in a lifeless heap of blood and broken bones.

"Chouji! Oh god, Neji!"

The girls picked them up just as Gai arrived to help, letting them know that he'd sent word to the hospital. Ino felt more than saw her tears staining Chouji's dirty, emaciated face as she pulled him along as quickly as she could toward the gates of Konoha. He'd used those awful pills, she thought to herself. They'd talked about how dangerous the supplements could be, especially without backup. She wanted to scream at him and shake him awake, but right now the only thing she could do was get him into intensive care as soon as possible. His life depended on it.

A nearly dead Kiba and Akamaru showed up soon after, hauled by Kankuro's puppets. Hinata broke down at the sight of him, and Shino was quick to escort them all to the hospital. Gaara, Lee, Naruto, and Kakashi trickled in later in the evening, with Naruto looking the worst of them as he was rushed to the emergency room.

Sasuke was not among them.

Shikamaru and Temari returned relatively unharmed, but when he joined Ino at the hospital to wait for word on Chouji's surgery, she knew immediately that he was far worse off than he appeared.

"Is he... Is he going to be..."

"He'll be okay," Ino said, eyes puffy from crying earlier when she was certain Chouji would die. "Tsunade-sama says he needs food and rest." She forced a smile at the thought of Chouji, of all people, needing food.

"This is all my fault," Shikamaru said, deathly pale. "I nearly got them all killed..."

Ino would never forget the first time she saw Shikamaru cry. He withered before her like a dying flower, shrivelling in on himself as though submitting to some inner black hole. She reached for him and hugged him to her. He tried to pull away.

"Stop it, just stop!" she hissed, fresh tears prickling her eyes.

"It's all my fault," he whispered into her shoulder.

Ino pulled back enough to look him in the eye, and his anguish broke her heart. "No," she said. "No, if Sasuke hadn't left, none of this would have happened. It's not your fault."

"I was in charge of that mission, and I failed. I failed _them. _We didn't even bring Sasuke back in the end."

Ino bit her lip to keep it from wavering as a fresh wave of sadness threatened to overwhelm her. Sasuke was really gone, and half the Rookie Nine was bedridden as a result. "Please, don't do this, Shikamaru. You and Chouji are here, safe, and that's all that matters."

"I'm so sorry, Ino," he rasped, looking down and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry."

Ino embraced him again, and this time he returned the hug with a strength she hadn't known him to possess. They stayed like that for a long time, finding comfort in each other as they waited for their teammate to return from the brink of death. And as they sat there together, Ino realized something.

This was _his _doing.

At the end of the day, it always came back to Itachi. His appearance in Konoha pushed Sasuke over the edge little by little, and the rest of them could only watch from the sidelines as he drifted deeper into his black hatred. She hated Itachi for what he'd done to Sasuke, and now she didn't know if she could ever forgive Sasuke for roping her friends into this vicious cycle. That wasn't the Sasuke she knew. That wasn't the Sasuke Sakura had fallen in love with, the Sasuke they called a close friend and ally.

This was _his _doing.

The day Sasuke left Konoha with the parting gift of four Rookies in critical condition, Ino began to wonder if monstrosity was a genetic trait of the Uchiha. When Chouji was out of danger and slowly getting back to his normal self, and when Sakura boldly decided to channel her desperation at losing Sasuke into a respectable apprenticeship with the new Hokage, Ino made the decision to bury the Uchiha brothers for good, for all their sakes.

As long as she could forget them, they would cease to haunt her nightmares.

* * *

**Author's note: **Shippuden timeskip is in the next chapter, and Itachi will be back. Obviously, I'm straying from canon a lot going forward since I don't think Itachi and Ino ever actually met in the manga? THEIR LOSS (and mine, sad day). Anyway, no, I'm not abandoning this and yes, updates will continue more frequently from now on. As I mentioned in my other recent updates, I haven't responded to reviews from the last chapters of anything due to busy times in real life, and for that I sincerely apologize. But I will absolutely get back to replying starting now, so please feel free to drop me a line! I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Some of it I like, some of it I didn't like quite so much.


End file.
